Cafe World Podcast Transcript - October 7, 2011
Hey, costumers and welcome to this week's installment of the official Cafe World podcast. My name is Georgia, and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about the Cafe. This week, we'll be having our final podcast, because podcasts are discontinued soon. We will be discussing our major releases, and you guys will all be given an final sneak peek about what's coming up in Cafe World by October 21st. Currently, podcasts are discontinued because we didn't have enough record to do a podcast, so that's why, coming soon segments will be in the forums, if you want to see what's coming soon starting October 20th, we will be giving you a update of how this works on October 20th, so please figure this out at that date. This week, our 3 major releases are the ingredient marketplace, the signature dish building, and the all new way to create ingredients to dishes. Well, this release will be really exciting for you, so I want all of you who don't remembered all of those releases to give you benefits on how the releases work. Starting off, our first release this week is the new signature dish building, the signature dish building is called the dish master building, so you can not only build that building, but also, you get to create ingredients to dishes. You can choose to place the dish master on your Cafe, or in your inventory for later use. The dish master is a great way to create stylist ingredients into newest dishes. The more ingredients you put, the better your dish will be. After October 11th, 2011, you will no longer be able to make ingredients, create ingredients to dishes, and use your dish master. And lastly is our new ingredient marketplace, the ingredient marketplace is a new way for new ingredients, so you choose to create ingredients to dishes with coins or cash. Currently, there are not enough information with this release, so we will give you information in the coming weeks. Now before we go ahead and get to our last coming soon segment, I want to give everyone a quick reminder about our latest contest we have never seen, from October 9th thru October 19th at 11:59 pm Eastern Standard Time, if all of our players cook and serve 100 of those 2nd anniversany cakes, they will receive a exclusive decoration from part of our 2nd Anniversany event. So if you want to participate in that event, please go to the forums and check out our details. Alright, on that note, let's go ahead and get to the coming soon segment of this week's podcast. In the near future, we know everyone is wishing for this release so much since our last podcast, soon, players will experience 2 more dish revamps to our cookbook, 2 more dishes like the chips and guacamole, and the all new ice cream sundae will be revamped. Along with the finishing touches of dish revamps, the new Limited Edition Halloween items are coming in the very near future, with a new set of items, and even re-releases of some of your favorites from last year. And lastly, we are also planning on making a change to your Cafe, so please make sure to check on the forums by October 21st. Alright, that's it for me this week, again, my name is Georgia, and I want everybody to know that podcasts are discontinued soon, so please remember to bring the information from the Cafe on the forums if you can. Happy Cooking Everybody! Category:News